Digital communication equipment may include receivers and transmitters to transmit and receive data packets. The data packets may include frames of multimedia information. For example, the frames may include information of audio, video and the like. Codecs, for example, speech codecs and/or video codecs may receive frames that may include errors. The codecs may code/decode the multimedia frames according to a quality of a transmit/receive channel, respectively. In some codecs, a rate and/or a mode of coding/decoding may be adjusted according to the quality of the channel. The adjustment may be used to perform more accurate coding/decoding of the multimedia frames. Unfortunately, the adjustment of the rate and/or mode may not prevent the codecs from generating unreliable coded/decoded multimedia frames.
Thus, there is a need to provide improved ways of adjusting coding/decoding rates and/or modes.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.